Ice Rink
The Ice Rink also now known as the Stadium is a rink where penguins can play hockey. The Ice Rink was replaced by the Soccer Pitch during the Penguin Games. The Ice Rink appears during Winter and Spring, while the Stadium is available during Summer and Autumn (Fall). Description The Ice Rink is a place where penguins can play hockey or soccer depending on the season. You can wear cheer for the players with wearing the clothing available there. In earlier versions, and during Sports Day 2006, the Ice Rink had advertisement boards along the walls. They were removed, but included in the successor: the Soccer Pitch. After the Popcorn Explosion the Snow and Sports catalog was moved here, also along with it a Sports Shopbooth. If a player clicks on the word SPORTS the light will turn on. This feature is also available in the Stadium. Glitches *When the Ice Rink came back in December 2008, there was a glitch that when penguins were on the rink, they wouldn't slip as they waddled. This glitch was fixed. *On the EPF Spy Phone after the rink came back, it still said PITCH. *A glitch occurred on November 26, 2009. The map showed the Ice Rink but when the cursor was over the picture, the label said "Soccer Pitch". *Once, a glitch occurred that made penguins unable to move, chat, use emotes, throw snowballs, use the map, etc. *If you throw a snowball under anywhere at the bottom, the snowball will disappear. *If you score goal, the puck lands above the center of the ice rink. *During the Penguin Games there were TWO ice rinks: you could enter the smaller one through the snow forts, and to enter the regular, you had to enter the ice rink threw the map. Parties with the puck.]] *They added a scoring system during the 2006 Sports Day party and they kept it afterwards. However, a few months later they said they were having bugs with it and they removed it. *During the 2007 Water Party, the Ice Rink became the Water Rink, and penguins could play water polo there, and push a volleyball into the goals. This reappeared at the 2008 Water Party. *The puck was a pumpkin during the Halloween 2007 party. *There used to be a puffle that jumped up when you pointed at the lamp post toward the bottom of the screen. They had to remove it during the 2006 Sports Party, and it did not return. *In August 2006 there was a big hockey game between Team Red and Team Blue. *In the 2008 April Fool's Party, the sign "Super Rink" became "Super Duper Rink". *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Ice Rink became a jousting arena. *In mid-July 2008 (new features launching), The Keeper of the Boiler Room is controlling the puck's movements because the earth quake caused by Herbert P. Bear so that at that time penguins couldn't play Hockey, as no matter what you did, it would not move. This was because of a glitch being fixed. *During the Music Jam Party in July 2008, the nets and puck were put away to make room for a hardcore rock band stage. The sign in the Snow Forts called it the "Rock Rink". *During the Penguin Games the Ice Rink was changed to a soccer field called Soccer Pitch and it stayed, but the Ice Rink returned in mid-December. *In the Adventure Party 2009, the Ice Rink was a pool and had a yellow water polo ball instead of a normal hockey puck. *During the Puffle Party 2010 and the April Fools' Party 2010, the Ice Rink was not decorated at all. *During the Holiday Party 2010 the Ice Rink came back, but it changed name to Stadium Gallery File:Sports Day 2006.png|During the Sports Day 2006 Image:Ice rink.PNG|During the Water Parties Image:Hockey Cheapo.jpg|During the Penguin Games Image:Medieval_Rink.PNG|During the Medieval Parties Image:Music_Jam_Ice_Rink.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 Image:Christmas08IceRink.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Adventure_Party_2009_sumer_pool!!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 File:Ice_rink_party.png|During the Winter Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Ice Rink.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 Image:Ice Rink 2.jpg|A penguin with a green snorkel below the Ice Rink. SWFs * Ice Rink See also *Teams *Stadium *Penguin Football Chat Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Temporary Rooms